Lost Souls
by PrincessGambit
Summary: SpikeJulia AngstFluff, a night in the lives of Bebop's lovers
1. Default Chapter

Lost Souls: Cowboy Bebop  
  
Spike/Julia Angst/Fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bebop  
  
Julia stood in the doorway of Spike's apartment a lost and wounded soul.She only wanted to feel his hand trailing her cheek again,  
  
the pain was too deep and too much to bear alone.  
  
*Vicious has no idea how it feels,he sees life as black and white* she ruefully mused as she knocked.  
  
Her heart craved a gentle touch,a warm embrace,a loving kiss and something only Spike understood: the need to feel loved  
  
Spike opened the door to find his emotionally wounded lady love waiting.  
  
He gently pulled Julia into a gentle hug as she came inside,"Just feel" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Spike felt the tears in Julia's blue eyes and only wanted to hold her as she cried.  
  
Julia finally felt safe enough to break down in Spike's arms,the raw emotion pouring out as the story of Vicious and his hurt poured out of her broken heart  
  
.Spike felt every tear as her pain poured out of her soul and he pulled Julia into a hug,letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm here,just let the pain out love" he whispered in her ear.Spike knew Vicious went straight for the heart and it always left Julia hurt and everytime she cried he wanted to cry with her.  
  
Julia cried in Spike's arms for what felt like hours and she knew he was fighting back his own tears  
  
.She leaned in and softly kissed him,"You always tell me it's safe to cry but I know you need to cry too".  
  
Spike returned Julia's kiss and broke down in the arms of the one person who understood.  
  
All he could whisper was three little words in Julia's ear,"I love you".  
  
Julia curled into Spike's warm embrace,the 2 lost souls cudding on his sofa."I love you too Spike" she whispered into her love's ear as two lost souls cried together.  
  
Spike knew he had finally found peace and Julia finally felt real love.  
  
"Tonight this is our cocoon,only love" Spike whispered,his voice shaky from his tears."Love is the answer,tonight we have each other" Julia melted into Spike's gentle kiss as she returned the kiss just as softly.The two have been meeting like this for close to a year but Julia had to keep the show up in public.These nights were just for her and Spike,being together helped them face the darkness and gave them hope to face another day.  
  
For one night two lost souls have found what they needed: Spike finds peace in Julia's arms and Julia finds real love in Spike.  
  
"One day let's leave this behind and start over,just you and me" Spike resuress Julia of the plans they made in secert.  
  
Julia finally smiles,the plans she and Spike made a sign of hope. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Few Weeks Later

Lost Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bebop.  
  
A few weeks later Julia stood in Spike's doorway and knocked.   
  
It had been a rough night and she was fighting back her tears.   
  
Vicious had done a number on her heart and her eyes spoke volumes.   
  
Spike knew Julia was coming by the way she sounded on his machine, miserable and near tears.  
  
He knew that he and Julia were lost souls and the missing link was each other as he opened the door to find Julia,   
  
near tears and spooked.  
  
Julia slipped into Spike's apartment and spilled everything.   
  
"Vicious was up to his tricks again, he sees me as only a object and I just need to feel Spike"   
  
she revealed between spurts of tears. Spike pulled Julia into a gentle hug as she cried in his arms,   
  
"Just cry Julia, you're safe now" he whispered in her ear.   
  
He slid a hand into her blonde hair, running his fingers through it.   
  
That had become a quite gesture of support and Julia found it sweet.  
  
"We are both lost and wounded but in a matter of time we'll start over, just you and me"   
  
Spike reminded Julia of the plans they made to leave together.  
  
"This is my haven Spike, right here in your arms" Julia's tears grew softer as she curled into Spike's embrace.  
  
The two lovers spent the next few hours cuddling and watching a old movie on tv.  
  
"I keep the show up around Vicious but this is real" Julia softly kisses Spike on the cheek as they cuddle.   
  
Spike softly returns the soft kiss and whispered into Julia's ear, "I love you my blonde lady love and tonight I found peace".  
  
He slips out of her embrace long enough to bring in dinner, something he made as a suprise.   
  
"I'm suprised" Julia smiled softly,"Chicken and peppers and you are getting to be a decent cook"   
  
she admits between bites. Spike slid his jacket around Julia's shoulders to comfort her,   
  
"See, I do cook" he tries to make her laugh. Julia does giggle lightly as they cuddle and make plans to escape one day.  
  
She ends up dozing off and Spike kisses her on the cheek,"Good night my princess" as he dozes off soon after. 


End file.
